<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes in the Mirror by Rajaputi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553472">Echoes in the Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajaputi/pseuds/Rajaputi'>Rajaputi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spoilers Later, fluff is fluff, neither do they</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajaputi/pseuds/Rajaputi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you have two idiots who's ideas of heroes are constantly built off of what they think the other would do. And both keep trying to save the world in the most logically illogical way possible? A story of the meeting of one Warrior of Light, A Scholar, and two shards constantly in need of saving.</p><p>---</p><p>tl;dr: A stupid fic of the Crystal Tower series, some in-between, and the Shadow Bringer stories. A cute little romance blooming, aaand maybe some questionable content later on after that. Slow burning so don't expect anything too questionable early on. Like we're talking not 'til we get to Shadowbringers.</p><p>Please be kind it's my first fic I'm posting, but I hope you enjoy. Expect stupid. I'm rather stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Curious Performer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hum escaped the lips of the scholar as he watched the scene below. He'd seen many things- no scratch that. Read many things. However a healer that strolled into a camp of beasts as if they owned the place and promptly... smacked them down with a staff. That was a new one to hear of. Well, less beating them with a staff and more using it like a tool to block before sending them flying with stone, earth, wind, and he might have just kicked at one before falling over at not having the proper weight to use against them? All things said... he had not known white mages to fight like that. That, after all, was not in the history books.</p>
<p>It was amusing. Entertaining to say the least. Even as the figure let out a long sigh, shoulders sagging as the miqo'te below moved toward the large carcass he'd left shortly before and inspected it. As he'd gotten closer he realized how small the robed figure was, easily gauging it against the beast he'd slain. Then the mage's gaze shifted to wandering around near it and he realized the options he had, a smirt playing along his features. Oh what did we have here? Had Rammbroes sent another along?</p>
<p>And so it was he spoke up, his tone playful as the mage near jumped, his pale tail poofing out at realizing he was watched. He had to hold in the chuckle that wanted to escape as he explained there wasn't a speck of sand left. As eye's trailed the canopy from below the white and red hood, ears twisting about as the miqo'te looked about with what seemed a mixture of... annoyance.. and shame? At what? Having been caught fighting more like a drunken Ul'dah merchant than some refined healer? Well... perhaps. All the more interesting.</p>
<p>Still, at least as he told the man to stop looking and listen he did as he was told, even if he was seeming to glare ahead with a petulance that Rammbroes must look for in associates. Because the man constantly said such about himself. His cheeks didn't puff out like that, did that? He certainly wasn't as young as the mage was now that he got a good look at the fellow. Hell's bells where someone just old enough to be an adult learned to fight like that. Regardless, he'd have time to muse over it later. The game was afoot.</p>
<p>The figure waited as he spoke up again, explaining that he had what they wanted. And that there was another option, and he wanted to... race for it? Yes, he explaineed as much. The mage didn't need to know it was more of wanting a second showing really. After all, he was curious.<br/>
He told the mage where to go and waited a time for him to leave. The man seemed to take his words for a time before letting another sigh out and hurrying off, back toward a pale Chocobo that waited not far off. The click of his tongue and a quiet 'Ciel, work again...' was all the miqo'te had bothered to say in the exchange with the scholar. And it wasn't even to him. Talked to the bird more than G'raha. He might have been upset if he didn't have a show to find a front row seat for.</p>
<p>-----------<br/>
He'd made it in time for the show too. Well out of sight from where he could see the sand surrounded by some less than friendly Ixal. Well, the healer certainly would have to do some work to get it. Unless he brought someone to help? Tsk, it'd be a real shame if that was the case. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry long, as the sound of a chocobo’s chirp a ways off was heard. Quickly hushed as it was, it did get the attention of the beastmen.</p>
<p>Nothing was going to be easy. Well if anything went wrong he could help out.</p>
<p>A few minutes, and something of a scuffle down the path later there was the pale eared Miqo'te striding up, his chocobo trailing behind. 'Ciel, I told you no helping. This is a bit dangerous stay out of harms way.' He... was chiding the bird lightly as it moved to follow a bit further back as it was told. Interesting he had one that liked to try and help, but less interesting than a healer that tangoed like a monk in battle. So back to watching as the Moon Keeper stared into the camp, his entrance far less subtle than most trying to make off with a prize would be.</p>
<p>He was young, maybe he... didn't really understand subterfuge? Probly the case.</p>
<p>Or the other option. He really didn't care. As the neutral, kind look shifted to something of slight exasperation. "It... is probably unsafe for them to have such things anyway, do you not agree, Ciel?" And he's talking to the bird again.</p>
<p>Still, it was only then that he suddenly dashed toward the first alerted Ixal, wind called forth from the elements to know one beast off balance. seconds later another was sent flying with the force of the earth. Right. Subtle was not in the young miqo'te's dictionary. He was a bit concerned for the man's safety, but it was short lived. Even as the Ixal struck out and did land blows a faint green aura was cast to heal the wounds as they landed, allowing the mage to continue as if nothing happened. Unflinching and unafraid.</p>
<p>For barely above a kit, he was a spitfire in a fight.</p>
<p>He was a bit mesmerized watching the man work his way through the camp toward the sand. Fearless, efficient in a way, and... scrappy. It came out here and there. If one thought mages to be elegant, refined casters. Well this guy missed the memo. He had decked at least one with his staff, using the force of earth attached to the end to make the action more potent. Still, it got the job done. And while the man's robes had more than a few tears, he seemed unharmed for the most part. He'd simply mended the wounds as they came. Or was finishing up.</p>
<p>Kind of scary in a way how someone could simply look at an arrow in their leg that had forced them to be still and carefully dig it out, pain showing for a moment before he mended the wound. What made someone so young like that?</p>
<p>Still, he couldn't only clap as the man knelt to check, and collect his prize. Once more those pale ears shooting up as his gaze shifted to the direction of the sound, Staff in one hand pointed toward G'raha. Really on edge wasn't he? Though the armament was let to fall to a more relaxed position as he spoke up. Even offered a prize for the show. He still looked less than thrilled about the situation, perhaps some... defeat in it? Odd, seeing as he was even going to give him the best gift of all.</p>
<p>Not having much time to move and get into place again he quickly left his spot, leaving the puzzling expression that had crossed the adventurer's face for later musings. Instead he quickly laid his gift of the water infused aethersand in place and took for the final scene of this little show.</p>
<p>The mage once again made short work of traveling to the area, seeming all too unimpressed even with the Dullahan that roamed. Once again a thought came to mind. What did you have to see for all of this to be normal so soon? It was more like this was some tedium to deal with them rather than a life or death ordeal. Most adventurers had some respect for these areas.</p>
<p>But no, the mage had but one mission, and anything between him and it... was trounced. Any wounds quickly patched up as he patted himself off and moved for his prize. His ears did finally perk at seeing what had been left for him. A grin crossing the scholar's face as he spoke up. See, it had all been worth it in the end. And then he was off with his cryptic exit of meeting soon. Right, back to the Find it was. He was sure the adventurer was sturdy enough to see the items delivered before long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Observation Is Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All in all. This isn't what the history books said heroes were supposed to be. But that's not all bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>G'raha had come to a few conclusions about his new tentmate in the recent days. Well since his arrival, his own return, and being told there wasn't enough space so yes. Here he was, with a roommate. Tentmate. Thing that got in the way of his study of the tower while Cid was perfecting those fangs to get them into the tower. Or well the Labyrinth. Still the point was, he'd learned a few things.</p><p>One. Kei'a Sune knew how to cook. And as long as you did not ask what was in it, you were fine. The man had apparently had to be resourceful in his days on the road (they really couldn't be that many though) and knew how to turn the most disgusting sounding things into something tasty. Five star cuisine? Maybe not. But it was a far cry from anything he'd have eaten at the Studium. So right. It was best to know when Kei'a was cooking. Because seconds would be rare if you weren't fast as the whole camp had figured it out. Just... don't ask what he went hunting for that day. Because for all they knew he turned a Morbol into a stew and made it taste heavenly.</p><p>Second. Kei'a Sune talked to the bird more than people. Oh, people seemed to love him. Charmed by the soft smiles and willingness to help. But he didn't speak to them, nay, he simply gave single word answers and did as asked. Performed his duties so to speak. It was more like watching a machine when he was around most as they called for the aide of the adventurer, warrior, mage. Whatever title of the moment. Kei'a seemed to shut down when one was used. On the contrary, when he was with his chocobo he seemed animated, the smile genuine. Reaching his eyes. It did seem he genuinely wanted to help, but... he kept his distance? Even sharing a tent the man hadn't overly tried to talk to him, they'd taken turns observing more than anything.</p><p>Third. Somehow, somehow this tiny runt of a Miqo'te, and that was really something coming from one as short as G'raha Tia was, was incredibly intimidating when he wanted to be. He currently found himself with a book on his lap outside their tent watching the mage, who managed to be a few inches shorter than he was even, stare out at one of the nearby giants. Apparently one was too close for his liking and the mage was simply standing there, staff clasped in front of him between both hands as he let them hang before him. The thing hadn't moved since the mage had begun staring. It was like two animals sizing each other up. And the giant... appeared to be losing. This was what had distracted him from his research.</p><p>Watching the one other entity in this camp that simply kept surprising him more than the Allagans could.</p><p>He was ten minutes into his staredown when he heard someone call out for the white mage, the man's ears twitching to attention as he finally broke eye contact with the beast to look over his shoulder. Then back once at the thing as he turned to trail into the camp. And the giant? It headed for the hills. As if somehow it knew it'd been spared. He later learned when the truth came out. It really had been.</p><p>It was over a meal one night he happened to overhear why this particular adventurer was so endorsed by Cid Garlond. And why they seemed so close. If you could call the friendly gestures that met the empty smile close.</p><p>Four. Kei'a Sune's name was familiar for a reason. Kei'a Sune was... apparently the Warrior of Light. Heralded as Eorzea's Savior. He who took down the Ultima Weapon. He who stopped the most recent Garlean invasion. Eikon Slayer. He didn't particularly match the ballads that the bard's sung about him. Didn't match what you expected when you heard of what he did. Then again, it did explain why beasts, monsters, and anything that got in his path didn't seem to faze him much. After all. What were they in comparison to a Primal? To the Ultima Weapon?</p><p>Five. His tentmate was apparently a hero like those they wrote about in books. His tentmate... that was now helping with dishes, and fetching water, and doing all manner of menial chores that people happened to ask of him. As if it was all normal.</p><p>Were all heroes doormats?</p><p>The scholar's mismatched eyes trailed along after the figure, fingers drumming along the text that was still in his lap. He'd so looked up to heroes, wanting to follow in their footsteps, perhaps be one. This wasn't what he'd expected. Distant, guarded, aloof in his own way. How the man seemed to attract people to him while trying to distance them still baffled him.</p><p>He huffed then, tearing his gaze away from the pale haired miqo'te who was listening to a list of supplies needing to be fetched from Mor Dhona now, looking at the book in his lap. He had more important things to do than worry about what made a hero tick. And besides, he wasn't that interesting. ...even if he was lying to himself when he said it.</p><p>He'd let it go for now though. Maybe see if he could get more than two words out of the man tonight after dinner.</p><p>-------------</p><p>After retreating to safety with a bowl of Antelope Stew he was studying in his tent when the flap opened without warning. Which meant only one person could be coming in. The dark skinned keeper had his hood down as he straightened up after walking in, gaze lifting to the floor and pausing on G'raha who sat on a blanket upon the floor surrounded by books. There was that slight smile, a polite nod, and then essentially dismissal. He took the spoon out of his mouth, deciding the less than stellar meal of the day could wait a bit. A month back before the mage had started cooking it would have been amazing. But he had to admit, the peculiar man was spoiling them.</p><p>"Kei'a." Both ears perked from where the man was sorting through his bag, seeming to be fishing out a tome of his own. Magic if the title he'd caught meant anything. He righted himself enough to turn, matching red eyes watching him. They weren't as bright as his own. No, not the Allagan eye as it was called. Pretty all the same. He didn't speak, seeming to wait for whatever command, no request he was going to be given. Might as well be a command with how he went along with everything.</p><p>"Does a hero not have better things to do than wash dishes?" He was honestly curious. Sure Kei'a had in the past week or two gone missing a few times. No one worried. If anyone asked it was simply 'Business.' Never details. Apparently it was normal for the Miqo'te to be called away for this or that top secret duty. Which was why it was so curious the man just did everyone's chores if asked. Fetch me this. Get me that. Oh there's a spider. Actually not the last one. There had been a spider in their tent once. Not a beast. Just a small... normal sized one. Kei'a had frozen up, and was about to take out most of the tent with a spell before he'd killed it with his own boot to save his texts. Which begged another question. What kind of hero takes down a primal, but poofs up like a scared damsel on the highest point in the tent at the sight of a tiny little insect?</p><p>Peculiar being that he was.</p><p>The man was silent a moment, watching him before he took his lower lip between his teeth. Then released it, eyes trailing to the ground. "Yes... but I'm a rather poor excuse for a hero." His ears drooped. "I'm sure you've noticed?" That... was more open than he'd expected. Earning a curious look from the scholar. He was quiet again, then stood up, turning to face G'raha Tia fully. "You... watch enough after all?" Ah, he'd thought himself at least somewhat subtle, but perhaps not?</p><p>"...I might not say poor." Well in all honesty, if anyone truly watched him around camp, in the tent, they'd say that. "Unique?" An oddity worth study and observation. Worth recording. How often did you get to study the savior of a realm up close after all. It was normal that he was curious.</p><p>The soft chime of the laugh he earned at that caused his ears to perk as the man turned away then, returning to gathering his book for his own study. "Well... keep it a secret. Please. People like the image they have." That earned a raised brow as he quirked his head to one side. The mage paused as he caught it. There was that soft smile, more like the one for his Chocobo. "I must be what they need me to be." Was all the man said then before moving to sit on his own bedroll, pale blond hair falling in his face where it had gotten long as he leaned over his book.</p><p>"People want the Warrior of Light." Not me. His head finished the line. Some realization clicking. If you didn't watch closely. Didn't study. You wouldn't see the gaps that didn't make sense. How empty one smile was compared to another. What you saw was the helpful, kind mage who was always there if needed. Who could take a blow and get up.</p><p>And that too explained why he'd gotten an honest reply. Not to say the man made a habit of lying that he'd observed. But... he'd made the mistake, or perhaps correct choice, of calling him by name for once. Rather than Adventurer. The scholar pursed his lips, watching a moment longer before going back to his own book, tapping at a few lines as he tried to refocus on his study.</p><p>"It will get cold."</p><p>There was silence for a moment.</p><p>"I'm not hungry right now." Another quiet knowing laugh as a page turned and silence reigned after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Allagan Nonsense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G'raha wouldn't call it that, but those weren't his words. To the Gates... and Beyond. But at what costs?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And... what of the gates?" The smaller miqo'te's voice was quiet, tentative about interrupting the scholar's study as he learned closer. His tail flicking back and forth. G'raha Tia was used to it by now. As time had passed and they talked more the mage had grown curious about what he spent all day reading. Testing. Taking notes about. Even if none of it made sense to him.</p>
<p>"More Allagan nonsense as you'd put it." The red-head replied playfully, going so far as to lift a finger and push the warrior's nose to get him to back up. He relished in the sheepish smile the action earned him as the mage complied. He'd learned that once you stopped treating Kei'a  like what his title was, the man was rather friendly. Curious, oblivious to personal space, and illiterate when it came to all things technological. Including everything Allagan. And far too kind for someone who was oft seen as a tool of war.</p>
<p>"If... you explain it I usually understand?" Kei'a was quiet again as he spoke, tentative in his request. "Just don't read it from the book." G'raha couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped him as he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Progress enough, but it's somewhat a moot point. We... sort of destroyed them." Even if he did find what he'd learned fascinating, they couldn't make much use of what was left of the statues. They'd used the fangs and all that was left was waiting for the Adventurers they'd requested to accompany Kei'a into the Labyrinth of Ancients. Soon he'd be able to explore the tower. He'd already tried to convince Rammbroes to allow him to go and been declined. And... while part of him thought to sneak him with the group, it was the request of the man he shared his tent with that got him to agree to stick with the gates for now.</p>
<p>'You're too important to allow harm to come to you.'</p>
<p>How odd. Sure, he was a scholar, an observer in this endeavour. But few really saw him as vital? Wasn't a savior of the realm a lot more important? Even if... well he was used to whatever might try to tear him limb from limb. He wasn't the best at talking to most, they didn't seem to care much to listen to his theories or long drawn out explanations. Perhaps a man who couldn't put two and two together unless it involved magic or cooking wasn't the best choice, but he listened. And tried. And if he was important to him, well he couldn't help but take the man's opinion into account.</p>
<p>So here he'd sit when he wasn't looking for more to research at the gates until they cleared him to enter. Which was taking longer than G'raha would like, but that was because finding enough adventurers was apparently not easy. Though the last report was they'd arrive today. So soon, very soon.</p>
<p>Too soon he'd soon learn.</p>
<p>It wasn't but minutes into his explaining what he was currently taking notes on when a light knock on one of the tent frames drew their attention. "Pardon the intrusion, but they've arrived, Warrior." Ah, time to go. The apologetic smile and quiet 'tell me more later?' that followed was all G'raha got as the moon keeper stood to leave. Hand moving to gather his staff from where it rested to one side.</p>
<p>While G'raha's tail was excitedly flicking back and forth, eager for the results that would lead to access to more of the Crystal Tower, the mage was suddenly muted. He misread it as the result of someone who had to put the mask of a savior to the realm back on. Kei'a took a soft breath then, turning to offer him a smile. "I will bring back good news." He said softly, that ever quiet voice. For a hero he spoke so softly, barely above a whisper usually. And so little to most. A nod of his head, a fake smile to reassure. And then the mage walked out, tugging the hood of his robe back up. The white and red of the healer's robe making his role in life impossible to mistake. And yet, he really did far more than that, didn't he?</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>He didn't realize how nervous he'd be. Sure, it was expected it would take time. They were going into the unknown. Who knew what all was inside to defend the Allagan treasure that was their Tower. So all G'raha could do was sit and try to focus on his study, the books around as he waited to hear back. He'd exhausted his study of the gates for the day. Hells bells he was considering borrowing the mage's arcane texts he poured over all the time just to have something that could really keep his mind from going back to the excitement, and growing concern.</p>
<p>One hour. Two... three... half a day. More?</p>
<p>It was early morning when finally word came that people were coming from the Tower. They looked tired, worn, a bit beaten up if their armor said anything about it. Though most had been healed before they left. Likely in part due to the handiwork of Kei'a. G'raha was sure of that. The man had made sure even the smallest of scratches was not left unattended. So... that meant the mage was fine. The scholar couldn't help the grin as he pulled on his boots and moved out from his tent to head toward the commotion. He could explore it now, they were done, right?</p>
<p>He quickly made his way among the son's and daughter's who'd come to see, weaving between the adventurers that were making their way toward camp, and then onward to Mor Dhona from what he caught of the conversations. No deaths, an undead beast? Something about a Bone Dragon? Curious.</p>
<p>He finally spotted the familiar hooded figure, wandering over. Though he couldn't hide the bounce in his step, even as he saw the poor state of the man's robes. Something stained his boots and the ends of his garb, but he was standing strong. Tall? Well as tall as he could. "So you've made it safe?" G'raha's voice managed to earn the perk of those ears and a delicate smile. Like those he earned in their quiet talks, though it was off. Strained?</p>
<p>"One wing." They'd been gone for what felt near a day and just a wing? What... exactly was in there?</p>
<p>"Ah- Well I'll speak to Rammbroes! I can't let your efforts go to waste!" He quickly replied, once again his excitement getting the better of him. Allowing him to overlook what was out of place. Marking it up to there being so many around. The mask was in place. That was all. "Go rest, Kei'a." And without waiting for a reply as he moved again, away from the crowd toward the tower.</p>
<p>G'raha couldn't help the bounce in his step and even as he stood still before Rammbroes and Cid near the gates as they discussed the report given by the Warrior before he'd left. "Sure, they said it's clear, but what if something wanders over from the place they said opened up? Best not to." He caught that much as his ears dipped, Rammbroes looking over at the expectant gaze of the scholar then.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>He'd earned the title petulant brat again, but it was worth it. After some serious discussion that primarily involved him being unwilling to budge, Rammbroes had agreed to let him explore the wing on one condition. As the Warrior of Light had seemed well enough after, if he was willing to escort him he could look around. And well... while he was loath to ask Kei'a to do more today, he was sure a little walk while he explained what they were looking at wouldn't be work. Kei'a enjoyed hearing him muse to himself, he'd said it on more than one occasion when he'd found he was thinking out loud.</p>
<p>It was with that thought in mind he made his way to their shared tent, quickly opening the flap and slipping inside as he started to speak. "Hey, Kei'a do you think yo-" His voice caught as his eyes landed on the mage sitting in the corner. His robe was off, the man down to just some shorts and a tank-top. Close to what he wore to sleep in truth, he wasn't a new sight. Not normally an unpleasant one either. But what had halted his speech was the darkness that reached near to the keeper's knees. A purplish hue that snaked along from his feet up that was now exposed with his boots and pants off. There were other wounds too. Cuts, gashes, things he had started to tend to.</p>
<p>None of this showed before. He hadn't walked with a limp, but... but that had to hurt. His legs hadn't looked like that the night before. He'd have noticed long before as the man didn't sleep with nearly as much modesty as the robes he wore in the day suggested. But that didn't matter now. He was staring at him shocked from where he'd been rubbing at a wound on one arm, cleaning it with a cloth. Why didn't he just heal it? Why wasn't it just like when he'd removed that arrow, or the many other times?</p>
<p>"What?" That was as articulate as the scholar's mind got as the warrior quickly gave him a worried smile, raising his hands and shaking his head.</p>
<p>"A-ah don't worry... it's fine. It's-" It most certainly was not. How the man had even walked was beyond him, and now he was making light of it?</p>
<p>"Kei'a what happened? Why haven't you just healed yourself?" He knew he could, he'd seen it time and time again. And- there was that sad smile that he saw at times. When Kei'a couldn't give good news. And the mage's eyes turned down toward his legs as he rested a hand upon one, flinching slightly.</p>
<p>"It's... not so simple." While the scholar wasn't versed in healing magic, he couldn't imagine it was that hard? The keeper always made it seem easy when he patched up other wounds. "The beasts in there strike with more than just metal. Aether too... and..." The younger Miqo'te's lips pursed. "I have to clear that before it will mend." Ah... well he could understand that, but...</p>
<p>"No one else had such wounds." Arguing really wasn't making this go away, but he didn't understand. And he was angry, angry to see the mage in such a state. All thoughts of his selfish request gone.</p>
<p>He should have seen the answer coming even before it left the mage. "I took care of them first. They're not as sturdy as I." A pause. "But... I'm a bit worn out. So..." So he'd wait.</p>
<p>"And you haven't asked for help from another mender?" He was starting over, the shock of what he'd walked in on finally wearing off.</p>
<p>Kei'a head shook as he gave another soft smile, voice still quiet. "A hero shouldn't end up like this... and it won't kill me." G'raha should have seen the words coming. In the days since he'd started to observe the mage a few things were clear. He put everyone before himself. And he hid anything he felt didn't meet the standards of what people assumed he should be. In short. Getting hurt and showing pain wasn't how a Warrior of Light should be. So no one could know.</p>
<p>He just happened to be allowed behind the mask.</p>
<p>An audible tsk escaped him as he stole the cloth from the mage's hand, collecting his arm to work on rubbing the wound he'd been cleaning gently. "You're still mortal." That earned another of those looks that said Kei'a understood, but... he'd not listen.</p>
<p>"Well... if it was life threatening I'd have-" He was looking down, all too happy for someone who was clearly in pain. Now that the scholar was closer he could see how the man's legs were trembling slightly from the ache. "Ah- a bit gentler- p-please?" After hearing the excuse he'd ended up scrubbing a bit too hard at the wound in anger, frustration as he halted his endeavours at the request, looking up at the pleading face of the smaller miqo'te.</p>
<p>It hurt. Hurt to know that was how the mage treated himself in the end. To let such things go because he could handle it. That he hid it and didn't ask for help. "You're an idiot." A bloody idiot, too kind, to giving of himself.</p>
<p>"I know." That smile again, the one you couldn't argue with. Soft, sweet, eyes like that of a doe.</p>
<p>"Promise you won't hide this from me at least?" He knew he wouldn't win about getting help from others, but at least the keeper trusted him. And so there was a small nod. A quiet 'I promise' as well as a bit of color to the man's face as he looked to the ground sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Thank you, G'raha."</p>
<p>"You'll take that back once you learn how poor I am at this." The light laugh and true smile he earned was worth the joke as he set about following the mage's instructions to try and tend to what he could. He learned he couldn't really help with the mess on his legs from walking through sludge to save another adventurer. The man would have to cleanse it with his own aether in time, but he was too spent for it. But at least he'd been able to bandage up his arms and sides after cleaning and treating them. He'd even gone so far as to sneak out and get them some food citing that the Warrior was resting to keep anyone from bothering them. Best not to give Kei'a a reason to scramble to hide his injuries. He'd gotten him to rest at least.</p>
<p>It was as evening was falling that G'raha learned what Kei'a considered a selfish request. They, and by they he meant Kei'a, were preparing to sleep. The mage having decided what he was in was fine for it. though he was sitting near silent on his side of the tent still as the scholar read over some texts, doing his best to not get too pulled in. He didn't want to overlook if the man suddenly needed something. Because the Twelve knew Kei'a would try to march through a camp of Sahagin before asking even in his state. So at least he heard the quiet voice, barely above a whisper as those muted red eyes flicked toward him and then back to where his hands were fidgeting and he was rubbing his wrists.</p>
<p>"Uh... G'raha?"</p>
<p>"Mm?" He lifted his gaze from the book to peer at the mage from where he sat, legs crossed on his own bedroll. "Do you need something?" He had to ask, the keeper already looked ready to fold on whatever it was he planned to say.</p>
<p>"W-well..." Kei'a's speeech halted, voice unsteady as he continued to work at his wrists, tail twitching nervously at his side. When the mask was down it really was as easy to read him as a book. "You see... when I... use too much magic and wear myself out too much..." He was being unusually roundabout. But then again, when did Kei'a ask people for things? So he waited. "It's cold in Mor Dhona at night... and..." Getting to the point. "May I sleep with you tonight?" The scholar's ears shot up, some color coming to his face at the words. The mage had taken a look up at the moment and quickly lifted his arms, jolting back with a wince as if to backpedal. "J-just sleep!" Oh, so the kitten knew about adult matters some part of G'raha's mind chimed in. "I mean to say- I get cold and- and if you're not comfortable with it it's fine!"</p>
<p>It was... kind of adorable how flustered the man was as he waited for a reply. Which finally came in a shrug and a smile from G'raha. Play it down. Don't fuss over it. He wanted the mage to relax, even if some part of him was racing around at the thought. He'd dissect that feeling further later. "It's fine." He glanced at the surrounding books, pursing his lips a moment before starting to gather them into some semblance of order carefully. "It wouldn't do if you got sick." Or worse. But making a big deal of it... he didn't want the mage to second guess his request.</p>
<p>Not with his ears had perked, and he looked close to tears at being permitted such a little thing. "No. Sit." The mage halted in trying to get up then at the words, looking perplexed. "I'll move it. You can barely stand like that." The seeker's hands fell to his hips as he cast a look at the keeper. Who thankfully was just giving that sheepish smile again that said he was right. He really was high maintenance in his own way with how he tried to take everything on even when he was at the end of his rope so to speak. A mental tsk. There went studying for the night.</p>
<p>Still, moving the bed roll over didn't take as long as cleaning up his scattered scrolls and tomes had, and before long the mage was situated and curling up to rest while G'raha sat on his own scroll trying to get that last bit of research in before he went to sleep. "Thank you... for allowing my selfishness." Yes, maybe the mage could have just asked for another blanket. But well... Kei'a wasn't known for his concept of personal space last G'raha checked.</p>
<p>"Just... sleep. Before I change my mind." There came that stubborn side of him. He ruffled the man's hair and ears once, mentally taking note of how soft they were. Surprising for how often he was on the road. He jumped slightly then when he felt the slight pressure against his thigh of the man nuzzling into him, gaze shifting down to where the warrior was laying. He was still sitting cross legged, but that wasn't going to last long with the quiet purr the healer was emitting as he settled in to rest near him.</p>
<p>"You're too kind." Idiot. That was what he should have been saying to the mage. Too giving. He really should have taken off the mask. What was under it was far more beautiful and heroic than any hero he'd read about in a book.</p>
<p>"Go to bed, Kei'a."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just... Don't Think About It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Distractions are always a problem for a scholar. But you learn to ignore them. Or try to.</p>
<p>PS: Thank you for the kudos those who have given them. I'm really happy people enjoy my stupidity. /bows/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>G'raha had a number of problems. He would have thought they'd center around the Crystal Tower and get inside it. He really, really would have thought that. Instead, his issues came in the form of one oblivious, endearing, and unfortunately adorable hero. Who was currently reading. That was not the issue, the issue came in the form of multitasking that the hero had.</p>
<p>"Kei'a, must you?" It was all too distracting that the mage who had, thankfully, made a full recovery within a few days as promised, had not moved his bedroll back to the other side of the tent. And was laying on his back reading a tome regarding the creation of antidotes. He'd ask why esuna was not enough, but he had larger concerns. Mainly that Kei'a was currently nearly folded in half with his feet in the air behind his head reading.</p>
<p>"Mmm stretching." The scholar had learned a while back that despite being a caster, the warrior prided  himself in being as limber in a fight as possible. And sure, stretching was fine and all. When one's posture wasn't all too close to what might happen in a more intimate situation. And yes, the man was fully dressed, a simple tanktop and shorts for comfort, but the fact remained.</p>
<p>G'raha. Was. Having. To. Study. Beside. That.</p>
<p>And it was becoming increasingly distracting. It was not nearly as problematic in the past when he'd been on the other side. And they hadn't been on speaking terms. Or as close. And he hadn't been musing over the fact that the man was actually rather good looking in a youthful way. In a few years he'd likely break more than a few hearts when he filled out. Hell, even if he did keep some of his youth he'd still be fetching. (He was not going to admit he'd gotten upset at that thought.)</p>
<p>And that was what was casually laying back like he was waiting for someone to have their way with him and reading beside him. Oh Azeyma preserve him. "Are there not... less questionable ways to stretch?"</p>
<p>"This is the easiest to do while reading." The keeper was not catching a hint as he looked up from over the edge of his book at G'raha all too innocently for someone who was honestly being a tease by all rights. Even if he was just clueless. The man was just nineteen and from what the scholar had learned, could be outright hit on and not notice. He probably had zero experience and had no idea how suggestive he was being lying like that.</p>
<p>Far be it for him to tell the man to risk is wellbeing in combat, but it was all too distracting. And he had much to go over with the excursion they'd had the day before in the west wing of the Labyrinth. Kei'a had been up for it, and well the adventurers to accompany him to the east wing weren't there yet so they'd gone out. Ah, and remember that didn't help with the fact the mage was an all too pleasing and at the same time unwanted sight.</p>
<p>"Well-" The scholar was fishing for a proper excuse as the twin red eyes studied him. The mage biting his lip in thought before he rolled forward to sit more normally, learning toward him.</p>
<p>"Is it really such an issue?"</p>
<p>"No." Yes, yes you are extremely distracting because my mind is going places it should not when it comes to a friend. And we are in a crowded camp. Where people would hear. And what if someone walked in and saw you like that? No one else should.</p>
<p>"Mmm..." He could see the cogs turning in the keeper's head as he thought before smiling, shifting to lean up against the scholar instead as he went back to his book. "I'll worry about it later. So tell me what you found? Figure out what the dragon was yet?"</p>
<p>"Other than undead?" He heard the 'mmhmm' to confirm it before sighing, giving up to the gentle pressure against his back and side. Kei'a, he'd learned, just enjoyed being close to people. Well... those he got along with. And the more they talked the more he just seemed to stay in his bubble of space, so this was nothing new. "It isn't any specific to the texts, likely just a guardian. Supposedly there should be heroes of Allagan nature guarding the tower. A dragon doesn't make a lot of sense for that." He hadn't found as much as he would have liked in the area about either.</p>
<p>Rather, the most he'd gotten out of it was the all to enjoyable re-enactment of Kei'a trying to play the part of all the beasts as he explained the fights to G'raha. From skeletal creatures that Kei'a did not know how to name and elements leading up to the bone dragon. Which had been entertaining if nothing else from the mage trying to learn forward and pretend to be the dragon as he enacted how it spit out it's breath toward the group at one point. He was more comical than terrifying, but it was all too endearing.</p>
<p>He was sure it was trying, horrifying to behold in person. To fight a dragon was nigh unthinkable. Drakes were bad enough, but a dragon? 'Oh, that's not the first one I've seen.' He'd been so casual about it, shrugging when he brought it up. The white mage had a bad habit of making light of his accomplishments as if they were everyday endeavors. If he didn't know him better he'd have thought he was showing off, but that wasn't how the mage was. It was a bit scary that he was so used to him breezing over them at this point. G'raha had made a note to ask about it more later. How many people fought a dragon and prevailed after all?</p>
<p>'So everything here was that purple plague stuff I mentioned.' The mage was also so very technical with his terms. Truly. 'And skeletons popped up and tried to explode.' And there was a hand gesture along with it as he looked up from studying etchings on the wall in time to see the keeper gesturing. He really was a child at times. It made it harder and harder to imagine he was the hero he was the more he got to know the man. The hum he offered as he returned to noting down the symbols etched into the stone before him earned a continuation of the story as the miqo'te walked around casually.</p>
<p>He didn't realized he'd been ignoring him until he felt pressure on his head as the man plopped his own chin between his ears. 'So what's that say?'</p>
<p>As if it was as simple as reading a book. 'We'll have to find out in time.' He couldn't help the smile as he batted the mage off and earned a laugh from him. Kei'a's  tail swinging back and forth as if he thought it would suddenly end in a game of tag. It would do no such thing, he was at a historical sight and he would treat it with respect. Even if he could see the remnants of gashes torn out of the floor and walls from the fight less than a week before.</p>
<p>At the lack of return to his invitation to turn things in a game the mage pouted, crossing his arms. He was obviously bored, nothing magical to do around there. And well... it was all nonsense to him until the scholar explained it for him. 'So...'</p>
<p>'I suppose that's enough for today.' He wasn't going to get much more done with his guard bored anyway. He was young, full of energy, and free of being cooped up inside from injuries. Ah blissful youth and the impatience it brought. 'You promised sandwiches when we got back?' And he had enough reason to go back anyway.</p>
<p>'You can even ask what's inside them this time!' The mage was smiling brightly at him, hurrying over to help him gather his notes up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>